


Those Who Tell the Tales

by BabelGhoti



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Fandom - Fandom, Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hugo Award Drama, Multi, Other, Podfic Available, Podfic Welcome, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: An AO3/Hugo soulmark AU. Sort of.





	Those Who Tell the Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/gifts).

In a world not unlike our own, everyone is born bearing the name of the literary award they will someday win, twining around their wrist in a delicate script. Most people's wrists are bare of such adornments; some lucky few sport multiple lines all the way up to their shoulder.

But a strange phenomenon has overturned the old familiar ways. From all around the world, there came millions, all marked with the same token. They spanned multiple generations, continents and nations. They were rich and poor, old and young, wise and foolish.

One thing united them all: the four letters on their wrists, spelling out the simple word HUGO.

~*~

In that world not unlike our own, there is an award named Hugo. Over the years, it has loved and been loved by many. Each new name that appeared on its skin was a promise of new adventures, of wisdom beyond measure, and of boundless curiosity. One by one, they would tell Hugo their tales. The hands they extended toward Hugo glittered with stardust, and Hugo hung on every single one of their words. 

Hugo cherished them all, for they were all precious in their own way. With some, Hugo danced a precise waltz; with others, it pirouetted across tightropes, or swung from the ceiling, howling in wordless awe.

One day, Hugo saw a mark unlike any other form on its shining surface, its four words each made up of a seemingly infinite number of names. There were thousands upon thousands of them, and Hugo read each one with breathless anticipation, thinking of the new stories its beloved would tell and the joy they would share.

~*~

At last, the day of their meeting arrived. Millions crowded around Hugo, with proud smiles, wry grins, or incredulous stares.

"Are you ours?" they asked, their tone half disbelief, half hope.

Hugo looked back at them steadily. "I am. I'm all yours and you're all mine."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Those Who Tell the Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823554) by [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti)


End file.
